


Coming Undone

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emperor Hux, F/M, Lap Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Snoke has decreed that the consummation of Emperor Hux's marriage be publicized.</p><p>So be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA I FINALLY DID IT!!!
> 
> Special thanks to Anna, Beth, KT and An for helping me finish this monster~ I owe you girls my entire fic writing career, honestly.
> 
> Anyway here's that throne sex ya'll wanted~

Laying beside you on the fainting couch is Millicent. You're lounging in the den with your head propped up on your elbow, drawing circles the cat's fur—your engagement ring catching the light and spreading speckled rainbows on a nearby wall. Milli purrs when you scratch her behind the ears, rolling on her back for you to stoke her tummy. When she's satisfied, you turn your head back to the study across the room.

Through the haze of smoke was Hux, sitting at his desk with back straight, icy stare dead ahead. He wasn't one to smoke this late, but it had been too long that his soon-to-be appointed Imperial adviser was visiting your quarters. Just when you thought the end of the discussion was nearing, there was another chapter of another decree to dictate what the Emperor could and could not do—including things this adviser insisted did not involve you. But tonight, you were allowed to stay. After all, the wedding was very soon. And very soon, Hux would truly be the Emperor, and you, his Empress.

“And what will you do then, sir,” asked the adviser, “following the coronation,”

Hux twists his the cigarette butt into the ashtray, letting it smoke without looking at the man that stood on the other side of his desk. “My empress and I will return to our quarters for an evening to ourselves,” he replies easily. 

“I would advise against that,” said the man-- a man you heard referred to simply as 'Rosh'.

Hux didn't have to open his mouth to reply, simply raise his eyes from his data pad expectantly, “Am I wrong to expect reasoning for that?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has issued a document outlining the practices and requirements of an Imperial Royal Family,” said Rosh matter-of-factly. He produced a separate data pad from behind his back and laid it on Hux's desk, “There are rules, sir,”

 _Royal Family._ You moved your eyes back to Hux, remaining perfectly still you awaited his response. “Rules,” he grumbled. Hux raised only his eyes to his newly appointed adviser, disgust prevalent on his face. “I take it you're referring to upholding crude traditions of Imperial matrimony?”

“Such things have been decreed by the Supreme Leader himself,” Rosh continue. He didn't seem to understand the kind of man Hux was; this adviser was not afraid of him at all, “I implore you to reconsider, sir, it's tradition.”

“Tradition,” Hux spat, “Sharing the intimacy of the Emperor's wedding night in a room full of strangers, is 'tradition.'” He reaches into his breast pocket and produces another cigarette, tapping the top of it against the desk before tipping it back between his gloved fingers. As if it wasn't hazy enough on that side of the room, he lights the end, puffing on it and letting the smoke unfurl from his lips. “Next thing you will tell me is it has been done for many years and produced many heirs.”

“It seems you're well educated, your highness.” the adviser said with a small smile, “And well informed.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“What say you, darling?” Hux didn't take his eyes from Rosh when he addressed you. Millicent opens her eyes and rolls onto her feet hearing her master's voice in your direction, “I believe this requires your counsel,”

You kick your feet down off the couch, bare feet squishing in the dark carpet following Millicent who trotted to Hux's chair. Rosh watched you as you walked, your body covered sparingly by your robe of sheer lingerie. The trail of cool silk dragged behind you as you walked, every step revealing streaks of your legs through the part.

Rosh swallowed, “but sir, she--”

“--before you dare say another word,” you began, silencing him with a cold stare, “Are we in agreement that any decree involving the emperor's consort should draw her presence?” You take your place beside Hux, resting your elbow against the high backed-frame, “Or have you decided that these decisions regarding producing an heir are best made without female influences?”

Hux sits back in his chair, pulling one knee over the other. The floor was yours now, and he eyed Rosh, finally indulged in a long and satisfying drag.

“N-no, miss,” the adviser muttered.

“That's 'Lieutenant' to you, Mr. Rosh.” you say coldly. “Now, tell me again what it is you insist to my betrothed is none of my concern,”

The data pad laying face up on the desk lit up revealing words written in basic, bold enough even for you to see through the sheer haze of smoke. “O-Order Three hundred and seventy-seven,” Rosh says, any ounce of confidence he had waning, “ _Consummation of the Emperor's marriage will be held in the presence of the court to ensure an heir will be produced,_ ”

“ _To ensure an heir will be produced?_ ” your eyebrow perks curiously as you let your arm slip around Hux's shoulders, your wrist coming to rest at the shoulder's peak, dangling attractively “Will you be assisting in the insertion of my husband's cock, too? Or will that be solely up to me?”

Rosh swallowed hard, fighting the urge to pull at his collar where beads of sweat were forming, “The Supreme Leader--”

“--are you unsure, Mr. Rosh?” you continue, letting your arm slip back across Hux's shoulders. You feel him shudder in delight as you step in between Hux and the desk, putting your hands on the cold surface. Light from the data pad illuminated your face like you were telling a haunting story, and you were, with very second you spent ignoring the data pad and snarling at him. Reaching a spot where Rosh could see both you and Hux in the same glance, you stand with your legs shoulder width apart,“Are you unsure if my betrothed will even consider undressing me?”

Rosh was not inclined to disagree as Hux could even admire you from behind, your perfect form tempting him with every silky sigh your robe made against your skin. The adviser clears his throat, preparing a response, but you're faster, “What can be done?” you ask leaning into your question, “what can be done to assure you that the cock of your beloved general, soon to be Emperor of a new and united galaxy, is inside of my cunt to the hilt, hm?”

Rosh's face was red, but his silence suggested he would not budge, so you continue, pressing even closer to him from the other side of the desk. Your next words render quieter, but no less intense.

“He's staring at me, isn't he,” you whisper, quite sure of Hux's eyes pinned to your arching back and swaying hips, “In fact, he hasn't looked at you once since I've stepped between you,” you pause, “has he?”

Rosh flashes his eyes back and forth between your eyes and Hux's that were more interested in you than him. He doesn't reply, and a smirk pulls your lips taut in satisfaction.

“He licked his lip, did you catch that?” you squint your left eye in what resembled a wink, “Do you know what he's thinking when he does that, Mr. Rosh?”

Hux's adviser was forced to shake his head.

“It means he wants to _fuck me_!” you shout, slamming your open hands down on the desk. Hux is unmoved, and Rosh jumps, the data pad having bounced from its original position. With your hands flat on the desk, you shift your shoulder blades. Your voice is suddenly sharp, low and menacing, your teeth clenched and aggression reaching its peak. “It means he can't think of anything else but fucking me so hard _I forget my own name_.”

Rosh breathes slowly, unsure of how he could respond within his code of conduct.

“Are you convinced, then?” you hiss, “Is an demonstration in order?”

“N-no, lieutenant,”

“That's too bad isn't it, darling,” you sigh standing upright again, your breasts bouncing back into place within the confines of your lingerie.

“Yes,” Hux spoke for the first time, still lingering on his fantasy that you so gracious spelled out for him to indulge in, “It is,”

“Because if the Supreme Leader would like a public demonstration of the very act to which I have just described to you, he will have it. And you, Mr. Rosh,” you snarl, “will have a front..row..seat,”  
The room falls deathly silent—not even Millicent was wandering around. She was seated back up on the fainting couch, curling up in the warmth you've left behind. Narrowing your eyes, you challenge this adviser to retort, but it seemed that Mr. Rosh came up dry.

“I think I've made my point,” you say leaning back up and pulling your shoulders straight. You put one hand over the data pad and pushed it back over the desk to Rosh, who collected it hurriedly, “You're dismissed,”

Without a second to waste, Hux's adviser was gone, the door sliding shut and nearly clipping his heel on his way out.

Millicent meowed from the other side of the den, ready for you to come back and scratch her tummy again, but you turned to face Hux who was flushing with arousal. With his cigarette nearly spent, he eyed you through the smoke, a smile teasing at the edges of his mouth,

He licked his lip.

*~*

Your first moan was barely audible. It started in your tummy where the pleasure from the friction was spreading up through your chest. It passed across your heart as it beat hot and slow before wrapping itself around your throat. When it passed from your lips, Hux caught it against his own, pushing it back inside of you in the passion of your kiss.

The blue moon of your new home planet shone down through the glass ceiling of the throne room, illuminating the golden seat your husband occupied turning the crimsons in his empirical dress robes a dark lilac. Against his alarmingly orange hair, it was stark indeed, but it was his hungry eyes that grabbed you. They remained locked on you, and when you caught his eye, he pulled away.

“Coming undone, darling?” he whispers on your lips. Through half-lidded eyes, he watches you flush in his lap. He ran his gloved hands up your bare thighs as they straddled his hips, moving you, down and around on his lap grinding your laced up wetness on his trousers. “Can you feel their eyes on us?”

You could. A hundred sets of eyes were glued to your back, covered only by his hands and the lingerie he left for you inside your shared quarters. The Lords and Ladies of the newfound United Order stood silently along the edges of the throne room. Their eyes were eagerly watching the consummation of the Emperor's marriage right there on the throne itself; a suggestion from the Emperor himself. Above the entire court, men and women alike to witness the act the Supreme Leader insisted be a public display.

To ensure not a drop of his precious cum was wasted.

You struggled to keep your eyes open, the heat from your chest rising up into your cheeks when you saw how collected he was despite how hard he was. Hux's grip on you was solid, grinding you down into his erection that was growing with every sigh you tried to hold back. His leather gloves grew warm against your bare sides while he lifted you and smeared your moist lace on him.

Breathing in against his open lips created a dizzying sensation as you traded one heaving breath for another. Your foreheads pressing together, you tried to breathe with him, but everything about the way he stared you down, to the flushing of his cheeks kept your heart racing too fast to breathe at his pace “That's it,” he whispered on your lips. “Good girl,”

Your panties absorbed another trickling of your arousal, adding to the sopping wetness that egged him to pull you harder. Hux let go of your hips, resorting to sliding his gloves over your thighs. He pulls your hips down against him watching the way your panties caught on the intricacies of his dress robes; smearing your juices back and forth on him. His lip curled into a grin that ended with his teeth pressing into his bottom lip.

“You're so wet, my love” he whispers, the lips of your cunt vibrating on his bulge. You moan again, gentle, but louder and he lets you rest your forehead on his, “Would you like to show your subjects how wet you are?”

Before you can reply, you're lifted and whirled around. Facing the Great Hall, your eyes gather just how many people were there. The room was dark, but their faces were visible in the darkness—hundreds of faces, lit only by the dim lights of Great Hall. Your body, decorated in the finest and most delicate lingerie the Emperor could buy was on display, and you froze there for a moment before Hux reminded you of his presence by yanking you back into his lap.

The hard insinuation of his desire pressed into the lace of your thong and slipping his hands under your thighs, he puts one leg over each knee. Slowly, he pulls your knees apart, sliding his hands over your hips—one going up towards your breasts, the other sliding over the warm, wet lace, picking it up with two gloved fingers and letting it slap back on your womanhood.

Your sigh is involuntary as he lets you slide down, his lips pressing against your ear, “Can you see them now, darling?” he whispers, the heat of his words rising in your chest and blooming on your cheeks. “They can see you...” His glove slides along the outside of your thong, his fingers pulling at the lace, letting it fold between your lips, “They can see how soft you are, they see what your Emperor does to you,”

Hux pushes one gloved hand under your breast, squeezing you hard, pinching your nipple between his fingers between the straps of your lingerie. You squeeze your eyes shut, writhing under his rough handling of you, rolling your hips into his fingers, that pulled the lace tighter into your womanhood. You reach up, twisting your hand back to hold his hand against you, the other, stroking the hand that in turn stroked you. “Touch yourself,” he purrs against your neck, “show them how desperate for my pleasure you are,”

You obey, replacing his hands with your own, slipping in between the lace and your warmth, immediately plunging to fingers into your desperate slit. Pleasure wells up and let your head fall back, his lips grazing your earlobe, his voice barely audible enough to hear him praise you. Against your ass you can still feel his bulge and you rotate your hips against him, your fingers still eagerly pressing inside of you.

“Good girl,” he whispers. He reaches down in-between your hand and you panties and loops his pinky around it. He pulls the drenched mess to one side giving the room a clear view of your cunt as it dripped into your own hand, “Nice and slow now..”

You obey; dragging your fingers out and around on your clit before letting them sink slowly in; pleasure swelling from every inch of your sensitivity as you teased it. Tossing your head back and forth, you felt his lips brush against your ear again, “Don't stop spreading that cunt of yours..” he breathes, “I'm not ready to fuck you yet,”

Writhing against our own fingers, you struggle to focus on keeping yourself going and on your mounting orgasm. The only words you could manage were in pieces now, hanging off the end of breathless moans, constricted at the other end by his hands that pinned your body to his.

Hux smirks against your neck, lowering his voice to a sensual growl “Is that desperation I hear in your voice? Tell me, my kitten...do you _need_ me?” he whispers, emulating your whimpering sobs “Does that slobbering cunt of yours need to be fucked?”

How desperately you wanted to beg for mercy. It would be just like you to crumple up in his arms at the harsh tone of his words. The huskiness of his voice made you dizzy and the more you fondled yourself, the more desperate your moans became. Denying you weren't his cock slut would surely result in spanking—shame you couldn't bear to stomach; not in front of all these people. Hux slides his hand over yours, using his sticky fingers to press your fingers inside of you at a quicker pace, accelerating the rate of pleasure.

You were going to come—and he knew it.

“I--,” you moan, every breath filling your chest with the heat that “I'm going to come,”

“That is not for you to decide, is it?” Hux pulls his hand away from your aching cunt, letting it slide inside of the cold lace, replacing your hand. The leather squeaked against your arousal and your breathing hitched when he swirled his finger on your clit, desperate for his attention.

“No, sir” you whimper.

“That's right,” Hux growled, “As strong and terrifying as you are--know you will always answer to me.”

In an attempt to steady yourself, you hook your ankles around his calves and press your head back into his, unable to stop the visible leaking from in between Hux's meticulous fingers. He dipped his fingers down inside of you, dragging the leather against the curvature of your clit, letting the friction shed another slick batch of precome onto his glove. He rubbed you in agonizingly slow circles, breathing hot on your neck, dragging his teeth along your heartbeat.

“How wet you are,” Hux groans, “and for all to see, you wanton whore..” His gloves squishes audibly into your dripping cunt and you gasp, letting your head fall back. He rolls your nipple tightly in his fingers, until you squeak again, your moans escalating to whimpers. He spanks your wetness, the sound of the slap echoing down into the open hall and your cry, sending chills down the spines of the onlookers. His glove begins to fuck you again, and you rock with his hand until Hux pauses, pushing in only when your hips rolled against him, allowing for deeper penetration. Two fingers was all he needed to get those decadent moans from you.

Suddenly, Hux pushes your trembling legs together, and turned you back around, and when he pulls you back into his lap, his cock's been pulled from his trousers. It wags at the sight of you, and when you straddle him a second time, he lets the throbbing length press up against you. “That's it, darling..” Hux groans, “Nice and slow for me,”

You grind slow on his manhood, letting the slime from your entrance soak him through the lace that has already been made cold and hard with cum. You press hard into him, rolling your hips all the way through, lapping his cock with your folds, greasing him for penetration. Hux reaches around and grabs your ass, pulling your cheeks apart hard while driving your hips into his. “Good girl,” he purrs.

Pressing your hands along his flushing cheeks, you push your fingers back into his hair, tightening your grip and drawing his lips to yours. Hux kisses you deeply, unable to hide his desperation for you as more precome oozes and runs down his cock, mingling with your stickiness. His tongue, tasted you sensually as if his nose was buried between your thighs. He pushed it along your bottom lip digging his fingernails into your flesh as he continues to push and grind your steaming pussy against him.

Between his erratic and passionate undulations, his swollen head gets trapped on the intricacies of the lace, catching and pushing inside of you a ways. You cry out in pain as the fabric rubs you too hard. Without breaking your kiss more than an inch, Hux reaches down and with two easy fingers, pushes the lace aside, plunging himself deep inside of your aching cunt.

Hux holds his breath, then exhales on your mouth while he finally penetrates you. Hot, wild euphoria grabs you by the chest and you release his hair from your trembling fists. Your own arousal lubricates him as he slips his hand to the small of your back, easing your hips down on him until your pelvic bones were flush.

With Hux fully submerged inside of you, erotic moans fell easier from your mouth, his cock massaging your sweet spot that only he could reach sending throbbing heat pulsing through your chest. Your lips fall open and as if on cue, you both open your eyes. Hux stares at you hard, his hands slowing your pace on him, squeezing your thighs while he fucks you. In your gaze, you saw him as you always did, flushing and trembling, not daring to come before you.

Clawing your way back into dominance, you pull your shoulders back, allowing you husband a very good look at you, “Are _you_ coming undone, _your Excellency_?”

He exhales through his nose, his cheeks turning a pink that turned blue in the light of the moon that shone through the glass. Hux's dirty gloves are sliding easily along your thighs, and the sight of your breasts bouncing from his exertion in the dim light rendered him speechless.

“Tell me,” you whisper, tilting your head to the other side, exposing your slender neck to him. “Can _you_ feel their eyes?”

His nose twitches as you roll your hips into his, rotating his cock inside of your sex. Hux's eyes flash between where your womanhood is swallowing him and where your back is arching against his chest. You grin watching him try to focus.

“They want to watch us, darling,” you whisper breathlessly. “They want to see you fuck me. Doesn't it make you feel..powerful?”

Hux pants again, tightening his grip on your waist. His cock twitching inside of you was all the answer you needed.

“They want to watch you put an heir in me,”

His breathing hitched and again, his nose twitches, letting out a breath he was holding for as long as he could. There was no doubt he was spiraling, unable to keep his thoughts away from you and the tightness of your sex. He came back stronger now, taking one gloved hand and slipping it around your neck, squeezing you gently.

“Cum.” he husks, “Now.”

Your next breath gets caught in the hot leather of his grip and when you gasp for air, your orgasm floods your gut. Your cry ends in a whimper, getting trapped in the intensity of his grasp.

Hux twitches, and with a howl that echoes through the Great Hall, he fills you with his cum. He pulls you hard against his cock, even as the throbbing inside of you subsided; his gloves releasing you revealing indents of the leather seams.

Together, you pant, his chest heaving under his heavy greatcoat, sweat beading and running down your neck and shoulders. You don't move for a long time, and his eyes flutter up to meet your gaze. You hold his face close to yours, your noses brushing and when he inhales you press your lips together, continuing to smear his seed as deep as it could go inside of you. The stimulation on his softening and sensitive cock made him flush, and he drew a sharp breath, grabbing the sides of your neck.

Softly, you let your palms brush against his warming cheeks, pulling his eyes up to yours and suddenly its your first night all over again. Before the spankings and the collars—before days where you were you weren't sure if you would be able to walk the next day—there were kisses like this; soft and slow.

When you pulled away, he plants his feet on the ground and lifts you from him. Sliding his glove between your legs, he presses the pads of two fingers against your gently throbbing womanhood while he arranges you bridal style in his arms. Tucking himself back inside of of his robes, he carries you down the stairs.

Right there, front and center was Rosh. He was trembling, red in the face, with his data pad, the same data pad he tormented Hux with, pressed inconspicuously into his lap.

Hux stops and lowers you before him, Pulling apart your womanhood, he offers Rosh a clear, very intimate view of your oozing cunt.

His adviser looks shyly at you, trying not to look for a second too long, nodding as if realizing he's deserved this embarrassment.

“Are you convinced?” snarls Hux.

Rosh is silent.

 

 


End file.
